1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens actuators, and particularly, to a voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A voice coil motor is preferred for driving lenses along an optical axis in image capturing devices to achieve an auto-focus function of the image capturing device. A typical voice coil motor includes a moveable frame for accommodating a lens barrel with lenses therein, a coil wrapped around the moveable frame, a number of magnets, a stationary frame for fixing the magnets and accommodating the moveable frame, and a resilient plate. Glue interconnects the resilient plate, the stationary frame, and the moveable frame.
When a current is applied to the coil, the coil is excited to react with the magnets, producing a magnetic force to drive the moveable frame to move along the optical axis with the lens barrel. When the voice coil motor is dropped, the moveable frame may move along a direction perpendicular to the optical axis. This may easily break the resilient plate, which could decrease the stability of the voice coil motor.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a voice coil motor, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.